Um Amor Entre o Azul e o Verde
by Anita4
Summary: Após uma discussão séria com Michiru, Haruka reavalia seu relacionamento, mas continua culpando São Valentim por ser uma data tão ridícula. Elas reatarão? Como? COMPLETA Shoujo-ai REFORMATADA


Notas Iniciais:

_Minha fic de São Valentim! Aos que não gostam de Haruka/Michiru, fiquem longe daqui! Sailor Moon é da Naoko Takeuchi e essa fic é de presente de aniversário adiantadíssimo ao Poseidon. Vamos ler!? _

* * *

_Olho Azul Apresenta: _  
**Um Amor Entre  
o Azul e o Verde**

O sinal estava tocando e várias moças, entre mulheres e meninas, saíam das salas daquele corredor. Continuei a caminhar por ele, com as mãos nos bolsos de minha larga calça xadrez. Os homens eram poucos e mais discretos com suas conversas, porém lançavam olhares furtivos a cada uma que passasse.

Sempre achara engraçado observar os comportamentos tolos daquelas meninas. Aquilo era uma faculdade, mas parecia um ginasial... A maldita data estava chegando e enfeitiçando aquelas jovens.

Parei frente a uma das portas, uma entre poucas ainda fechadas, e me apoiei no murinho, podendo ver o centro daquele prédio. O Prédio de Artes da Universidade de Tóquio era quadrado e possuía um quadrilátero menor no centro ao ar livre. Ali as pessoas se concentravam entre uma aula e outra para conversar, descansar, desenhar...

E eu sempre o observava quando vinha buscá-la.

Um grupo de meninas passou por trás e olhei rapidamente para ver se Michiru estava entre elas. Ainda não... Que demora.

A do meio, de cabelo levemente laranja, falava bem alto sobre embrulhos e as outras pareciam dar idéias. Que irritante se preocupar com aquilo.

E daí que o Dia dos Namorados estivesse chegando? A maldita é apenas uma data comercial para que se ganhe dinheiro às custas daquelas tolas, não? O importante era mostrar o quanto se amasse a pessoa especial por todos os dias do ano.

Voltei a observar o pátio central, em especial a fonte que ficava bem no centro do local. Era pequena, mas chamava bastante atenção. Estava seca, infelizmente. Seca, verde, sem vida. Havia quem dissesse que aquela já foi esplêndida, cheia de peixes; o mais famoso local de encontro para jovens namorados e tolas românticas confessando seu amor.

-Nossa, Haruka. Pensei que não viesse -uma voz doce e melódica me assustava.

-Michiru! Pra que demoraram tanto!?

-O professor estava explicando a nossa próxima atividade. Temos que pintar um quadro até amanhã!

-Nossa! Esse cara é maluco!?-olhei irritada.

Michiru apenas sorriu levemente.

-Está assim porque não poderemos passar o tempo juntas hoje, né?

-E porque você esteve em prova durante as últimas duas semanas! Caramba, Michiru...

-Bem, eu tenho que estudar e tenho que pintar o quadro. Então estou indo direto pra casa. Vem comigo...?

-Odeio aquele cheiro forte de tinta.

-Está bem... Eu vou só. Acho que Kenichi-san pode me dar aquela carona que sempre me oferece, hoje.

E caminhou tranqüilamente por mim.

Fiquei observando sua forma esbelta passar por aquele antigo corredor. O leve casaco lilás, a saia branca balançando com seu andar... A maldita nem sequer ia devagar! E já sumia pelo próximo corredor para a saída.

Soltei o punho que nem notava apertar e fui até ela.

-Demorou desta vez -foi tudo o que disse, voltando a andar, agora a meu lado.

Mas ainda ousou dar um tchau para o tal Kenichi-san, enquanto subia na garupa de minha moto.

* * *

Ela abria a porta em silêncio enquanto eu apenas a observava. Estava tão calma enquanto sabia que eu me enraivecia... Ela me conhecia o bastante para sabê-lo, não é?

-Por que achou que eu não te buscaria hoje?-perguntei.

-Porque foi o que te pedi.

-Assim aquele exibido teria você só pra ele, né? Parecia te esperar...

-Pensei já haver esquecido seus ciúmes sem sentido correndo a mil por hora ultrapassando daquela forma agora há pouco, Haruka.

-Eu só queria te fazer uma surpresa...

-Teria sido agradável se não fosse tão impertinente. Esse seu mau-humor, Haruka... Bem, tenho que pintar ou nunca passarei naquela matéria.

Sorri com a patética declaração.

-Que falsidade. Eu mataria o imbecil que te reprovasse.

-Não te quero na cadeia, ainda...-ela passou a mão em meu rosto

-Mas pode ser que eu tenha que te impedir disso. Estou mal com esse professor. Preciso mesmo de créditos. Irei para o estúdio. Assista se quiser.

-Vou tomar banho antes... Estou meio esquentada mesmo.

-O primeiro passo é reconhecer -ela parafraseou, sorrindo debochada.

Saí pela porta oferecendo-lhe meu pior olhar de "não acho a ínfima graça" e a fechei.

* * *

O banho fora refrescante e acalmara parte de meus ânimos. Ainda com a toalha na mão, saí para o estúdio onde Michiru pintava. Queria conversar muito mais do que secar meu cabelo.

Ela estava linda, a luz do sol da tarde batia fracamente em seus cabelos ondulados e a tela parecia já preenchida com as marcas da grafite. Coloria...

Minha parte favorita era observar seus olhos nesses momentos. Muito mais que quando criava as cenas, estes brilharem ao dar-lhes vida.

-Seu cabelo está quase que black power, Haruka... É um novo penteado?-ela me perguntou.

Só então notei que segurava a escova no meio do cabelo e esta ficava imóvel. Sua beleza me hipnotizara.

-Talvez... -respondi, virando o rosto e sentando-me.

Fiquei me escovando enquanto a olhava mais e mais. Algum dia eu me cansaria? Não conseguia imaginar como tal situação poderia ser, tão impossível era.

-Estou exausta...-ela declarou. Lá fora já era noite e seu rosto parecia ainda mais baixo que o Sol.

-Durma...

-Não é tão fácil... Sabe que se o fizesse, teria de terminá-lo de madrugada. Ficaria mais cansada ainda amanhã.

-Grande coisa fará se continuar agora.

-Vou jantar algo, cochilo por um momento e continuarei. Não falta tanto, né?

Olhei a paisagem que pintava. Parecia um mar em noite de tempestade. Mas a lua estava em branco, assim como as rochas... E a água não possuía a vivacidade usual das pinturas de Michiru.

-Falta bem mais que tanto...-concluí.

Ela não sorriu. Apenas suspirou e foi até a pequena cozinha do apartamento.

Eu a segui e também me servi um prato. Ela estava visivelmente abatida, parecia que o tal quadro lhe era importante...

-Que faço?-perguntava mais para as paredes que a mim.

-Mude de curso. Faça engenharia mecânica comigo e seja feliz!

-Sabe que já o sou, só por estar contigo, Haruka... Mas sou ainda mais fazendo este curso.

-Que mal há em ser reprovada então? Ninguém é perfeito e assim é melhor.

-Olha quem fala, estudante honorária.

-Ei!

Ela não brincava como seria o normal. Eu me sentia de mãos atadas, que trunfo usar?

A porta se abriu e uma jovem entrou, pulando como um sapo...

-Papai Haruka!-ela me abraçou bem forte e deu um beijo leve no rosto de Michiru.

-Hotaru! Onde estava até esta hora?-a própria perguntou, olhando para a quarta pessoa na sala.

-Fomos ao templo da Rei Hino -Setsuna respondeu, sentando-se no sofá.

-É mesmo... Elas nos tinham chamado -comentei, enquanto olhava Hotaru correr para o quarto com uma sacola.

-Chamado!? E por que não me avisou?-Michiru perguntou num tom muito mais alto que o usual.

-Porque você tinha que terminar o quadro.

-Bem, eu não lembro de você ser uma vidente, Haruka!

Eu não sabia o que responder, fiquei olhando para ela estática.

Suas bochechas estavam levemente rubras e seus olhos muito vívidos. Mas um segundo depois ela se recompôs e retirou-se da mesa.

-Vou terminar o quadro -anunciou, indo de volta para o estúdio.

-Devo me desculpar?-perguntei para Setsuna, que agora lia umas folhas parecendo ser de seu trabalho.

-Não me intrometerei entre as duas, sabe disso...-esta respondeu, sem nem mesmo levantar os olhos.

Suspirei e retornei à comida.

Quando enfim estava no estúdio, Michiru voltara ao de sempre e pintava lentamente. Sua exaustão já me preocupava.

-Pare com isso e durma. Já são mais de dez... Não vai terminar.

-Não posso... -Então me deixa fazer... -Você!?-Ela se ressuscitara tamanha surpresa.

-Sei lá... É só pintar, né? Coisa de maternal.

-Não desdenhe isso. Além do mais, não.

-Por quê?

-Porque o quadro é meu. Seria trapaça.

-E quem tá ligando? Você quer passar, certo?

-Haruka... Chega!

Mesmo assim, caminhei até ela e puxei-lhe o pincel. Michiru parecia simples resistir. Talvez realmente quisesse ajuda e não achasse legal pedi-la.

Continuei seu trabalho, apesar de esta ainda não ceder com alguns irresolutos gestos. O pincel deslizava pela minha mão, tal satisfação a minha ao auxiliá-la. Tentei ao máximo imitar seu estilo.

-É incrível que haja curso de algo tão simples!-comentei, ao terminar de pintar o céu.

-Nem todos têm seu talento desperdiçado.

-Argh! A arte é muito caprichosa pra mim. É ruim, hein! Eu perder meu tempo com isso.

-Pensei que gostava de me ver pintar.

-E gosto. Mas só de te ver!-complementei, sorrindo.

-Haruka, me deixa fazê-lo. Já me adiantou o bastante.

-Vá dormir que eu termino.

-Haruka!

-Olha, anda falando tanto meu nome que vou passar as cobrar direitos autorais.

-Não estou brincando!

-Ninguém vai descobrir...-ainda argumentei.

Michiru às vezes era mais teimosa que eu. Sinceramente, isso era sempre, mas ninguém o notava por ser tão sutil em tudo que fazia.

-Por favor...-ela insistia, tentando pegar de volta o pincel.

-Ah! Sinceramente! Eu estou aqui, fazendo algo que detesto e nem me agradece ou coisa assim!?-enfim, desabafei

-Quando as coisas não vão do seu jeito você sempre quer me controlar... Por favor! Eu só quero ajudar e você vem com essa pose de que não precisa... Pensei que éramos francas uma com a outra... Se necessita de algo, você pede!

Ela respirou fundo e me olhou seriamente.

-Haruka, eu pinto o meu quadro -puxou o pincel de minha mão e retomou sua calma pose de artista.

-O que quer que queira. Até amanhã! -saí com raiva do estúdio ainda ouvindo sua resposta.

-Até -fria e controlada.

* * *

O dia estava tão gélido; como se fosse o início e não o fim do inverno. Eu havia perambulado noite adentro com minha moto e não sentia mais o frio como no início. Aliás, nem mesmo quando o meu passeio havia começado eu o sentira. Estava com raiva, fora de mim. Muitas vezes me perguntara se ainda existia qualquer sentimento da parte de Michiru além de amizade e admiração. Se bem que neste último nunca acreditei.

Entrei na lanchonete onde sempre fui e olhei meu relógio de pulso. O dia já raiara e em breve seria hora de ir para a faculdade. Meu material ainda estava na moto desde o dia anterior...

Sentei-me a uma mesa e cochilei um pouco, com a cabeça abaixada e deitada entre meus braços cruzados.

Acordei meio zonza com o movimento. Achei estranho aquela gente toda, tão cedo ainda e olhei meu relógio. Perfeito, havia perdido todas as aulas da parte da manhã... Era mais de meio dia.

-Olá, Tenoh-san!-uma jovem me cumprimentou.

Demorei um pouco, mas logo a reconheci como a irmã de Andrew.

-Oi...-respondi, arrumando os cabelos e tentando lembrar seu nome. Inútil.

-Estava cansada hein? Quase a acordei, mas dormia tão pesado que tive pena. Fiz bem?

-Sem problemas.

Olhei ao meu redor e umas meninas duma escola próxima almoçavam ali. Falavam de chocolates.

-Todas estão eufóricas como se dia catorze não existisse mais depois deste ano, he he!-a irmã do Andrew disse, sorrindo.

-E você? Já comprou o seu?

-Sim! Mas ainda falta fazer o do meu namorado, hi hi.

-Sei...-foi tudo o que pude responder, para esconder minha irritação com aquelas bobeiras.

-E você?

-Eu o quê?

Bem... Não distribuirá chocolates, ou ao menos o dará a uma pessoa amada?

-Já passei da idade -fui curta e grossa. Quando ela se mancaria?

-Certo... Acho que tem razão. Deseja alguma coisa?-Não se mancou. Mas, pelo menos, mudara o assunto.

-Uma xícara de café e sanduíche.

Os gritinhos das estudantes começavam a me fazer dor de cabeça.

-Já volto!-ela respondeu, sorrindo.

Por uns segundos imaginei-me sendo tão sorridente quanto a irmã de Andrew. Seria uma surpresa e tanto para todos, não? Usar saias e roupas tão coloridas... Deixar meu cabelo crescer.

Tudo bem, a conversa já estava me enjoando.

As malditas colegiais gargalhavam e me olhavam de esguelha; mais um grupo confundindo minha sexualidade. Por que eu não escolhia melhor os lugares onde dormir!?

* * *

Saí logo após meu lanche da maldita lanchonete e comecei a caminhar pelas redondezas. Não que eu não pudesse me desculpar com a Michiru. Ela era a única com quem eu poderia fazê-lo sem problemas. Mas... Era mais!

A briga voltaria a aparecer porque o problema não era simplesmente eu. Não que fosse ela... Certo; era eu. Nunca confiei no que tínhamos. Não adiantava, nunca o faria. Era estranho demais que Michiru, alguém bem sucedida, de ótimo caráter, linda... Quisesse a mim! Tudo bem, os opostos se atraem, mas...

Eu não sabia dizer qual era nosso problema com certeza e isso era o maior obstáculo para nossa felicidade. E agora? O que fazer?

-Papai Haruka!-uma jovenzinha de cabelos negros lisos até o ombro veio correndo para mim. Era tão pequena que mal passava de minha cintura. Sorria abertamente e me abraçou.

-Não dormiu em casa! Estava preocupada...

-Hotaru... Que faz por aqui a esta hora?

-Bem, é educação física... Então umas amigas e eu emendamos com o almoço e...

-Matando aula!?

-É por uma boa causa, papai Haruka!-ela estava com a pálida face bem vermelha e olhava para baixo.

-Qual?

-Amanhã é dia catorze.

-Ah, não! Você também!?

Ela sorriu sem jeito e me olhou.

-Viemos comprar um livro de receitas!-completou,

-Compramos os ingredientes ontem e esquecemos o livro.

-E pra quem deseja dar este chocolate?-eu estava mais curiosa do que com raiva de ela cabular uma aula. Seria minha oculta alma feminina?

-Ah, é segredo, papai Haruka!-ela saiu correndo antes que eu pudesse prosseguir.

Ainda intrigada, continuei a caminhar. O maldito espírito de São Valentim era maldito demais! Maldito...

Só me restava descobrir o porquê de tanta raiva da minha parte. Que o santo me fizera de mau? Tirou Michiru de mim!

Não, não fora ele. Argh! Eu tinha que descobrir logo o que havia de errado entre nós...

* * *

Caminhei ainda mais pelas ruas ao redor da lanchonete ouvindo belas baladinhas por todas lojas e anúncios de que se vendia chocolates aqui e ali. Tudo quanto era loja! O que chocolate tinha a ver com um sacolão?

Achei uma especializada que era toda chocolate. Ao som de uma balada de um grupo japonês, o cheiro daquele doce estava por toda parte. Entrei.

Uma vendedora passou pela multidão de menininhas eufóricas com as promoções e ofereceu-me ajuda.

-Não preciso, só tô passando tempo -respondi, olhando os ursinhos de pelúcia segurando potes de plástico com mais chocolate dentro.

A música mudou para outra baladinha... Era até agradável, combinava com todo aquele rosa e vermelho.

Vi umas garotas da faculdade de Michiru, escolhendo os embrulhos.

-Levo com o laço vermelho ou rosa?-uma perguntou, exibindo cada exemplo em uma mão.

-Mas o branco com corações está tão kawaii!-a amiga respondeu, pegando o mesmo.

Olhei apara o lado, fazendo menção de sair daquele ambiente amaldiçoado.

-Haruka!-esbarrara em algo pelo caminho e a coisa falava. -Oi...-respondi automática, olhando uma loira baixinha com marias-chiquinhas.

-O que faz aqui? Veio com Michiru?-Serena perguntava, sorrindo como sempre. Suas bochechas não doíam de tanto abrir a boca?

-Não, eu me enganei de loja.

-Ah... Então me ajuda a escolher chocolates!

-Hã... eu?

-Sim! Você é bem rígida! Se gostar de um chocolate os outros também gostarão.

-Mas... Outros? Quem mais além do seu namorado?

-Bobinha! O do Darien é especial! Eu mesma o farei.

-Errr... Mesmo?-agradeci não ser o Chiba naquela hora.

-Sim!-ela exibiu um novo sorriso franco e me arrastou até a seção de prova, entregando-me alguns pedaços de chocolate perguntando meu parecer.

Fui dizendo qualquer coisa, até que, após tantos, eu comecei a me sentir mal. Mesmo. Ela pareceu notar; decidiu-se enfim por uns tantos lá e pagou.

-Vou até a casa da Rei, pra ela me ajudar com o chocolate do Darien. Vem comigo?-ela disse, já saindo da loja.

-Hã... Desculpa, eu estou ocupada.

-Tá certo... E o que dará à Michiru?

-Não sei ainda.

-Quer ajuda?

-Não! Hã... Vá para o templo, ainda vai ter muito trabalho, não é?

-É mesmo! Até mais! Ah, eu acho que a Michiru é do tipo que gostaria de chocolate amargo com algum doce dentro! Até mais!

Ainda de dentro da loja acenei-lhe até logo e me virei. Mais rosa e vermelho. Mais corações. Mais chocolates. Mais incessantes baladinhas.

"_Estou sentindo sua falta_

_E sempre te amarei_"

Então tomei uma decisão.

* * *

A piscina no terraço brilhava azul e refletia pelos vidros do prédio. O local estava vazio, já era tarde, quase meia noite. As luzes azuis da piscina batiam diretamente em nós duas e o som do aquecedor ocupava a sala como um fundo musical.

-Haruka, aonde está me levando?-Michiru perguntou, vendada.

-Estou tão enfeitiçada que nem sei mais se esse é meu nome -respondi.

Ela se riu, quase perdendo o equilíbrio e caindo na piscina. Eu a segurei bem forte, não era para ela se molhar ainda. Era tão pequena e frágil, aparentemente. Mas eu nunca a gostaria de ver forte; era assustador demais.

-Você fica a noite toda fora, o dia todo... Volta pro apartamento, pede desculpa, manda Setsuna e Hotaru comerem fora e me proíbe de comer... O que há contigo?-ela perguntou, tentando tirar a venda.

-Calma... Já estamos chegando.

Retirei o pano de seu alvo rosto e lhe exibi uma mesa ao lado da piscina. Havia duas velas no centro, uma bela prataria e a comida ao centro.

Jantamos calmamente, enquanto ela me dizia que seu quadro fora profundamente elogiado e que enfim provara seu valor ao professor.

-Não duvidei nunca disso...

-Haruka! Eu não sou perfeita.

-Só falta você deixar que os outros descubram isso...

Ela se riu; seu humor estava bastante melhor. Terminou sua refeição e ajeitou os cabelos. Parei por um segundo com a última garfada ainda a meio caminho. Nunca soube dizer se eram verdes-azulados ou azuis-esverdeados. Mas eram lindos... Seus ondulados terminando em discretos cachos... A forma como dançavam com o vento e voltavam ao lugar sem um embaraço sequer...

Eu amava vê-lo quando Michiru acordava. Ficava por uns minutos penteando-os, procurando a forma melhor de prendê-los, ou não. Eles relutavam, por mais que ela tentasse alisá-los algumas vezes. Tão cheios de personalidade...

-Haruka! Coma logo o que está no garfo...-ela me chamou a atenção, rindo ironicamente.

Fiz o pedido e me recompus.

-Afinal, pra que isso tudo? Não é como se aquela fosse nossa primeira discussão -comentou, levantando-se da mesa e indo olhar a vista.

-Bem, amanhã é dia dos namorados.

-Você o odeia...

-Eu sei. Então, qual seria o melhor dia para surpreendê-la com um jantar romântico?

-Você é demais, hehehe! Olha, já são meia noite! -disse, apontando para o relógio de parede perto da piscina

-Vamos nadar?

-Não... Ainda resta a sobremesa.

-Mesmo!? Ah, eu quero!-ela imitava uma criança e correu até mim. Levantei-me da mesa e peguei um embrulho em meu bolso.

Ela o pegou surpresa, examinando-o.

-Caramba! Agora você surpreendeu -ela declarou, olhando o plástico rosa, cheio de coraçõezinhos brancos

-Tem até um lacinho azul! Ha, ha! Acredite, nunca me esquecerei deste presente, Haruka.

-Abra!

-Não, se for um chocolate eu infarto. Não vai me querer morta, né? É melhor não abrir.

-Michiru! Vai abrir, sim.

-É um chocolate?

-Quem sabe...?

-Kami-sama, Haruka! _Você_ me dando um chocolate no dia dos Namorados!?

Ela cuidadosamente abriu. Parecia eufórica, mas continha a emoção a todo custo. Sabia que o fazia para não estragar o presente e poder guardar provas de minha insanidade.

Um urso pulou de dentro da caixa e a assustou um pouco.

-Um ursinho de pelúcia!? Que gracinha!-ela falou extasiada e até um pouco debochada, tenho certeza!

-É uma mochilinha, abra-a.

-Tem mais coisa dentro?

-Michiru!

-Certo... Calma. -ela abriu o fecho e reparou-se com um chocolate em forma de coração.

-Nossa! É você mesma?

-Michiru... Seja minha...

Ela me olhou mais vermelha que nunca.

-Não posso... -ela deu um sorrisinho com minha confusão.

-Não mando mais em mim desde que te conheci, Haruka.

-Nossa... Então eu acho que o mesmo me acontece agora, he he.

Michiru me abraçou bem forte.

-Eu sempre te amarei, Haruka... Vamos nadar juntas?

-Não trouxe roupa de banho.

-Desde quando necessitamos disso? Tranque a porta e façamos silêncio.

FIM!

Anita, 12/02/2005

* * *

**Notas da Autora**:

_Aaaaaaaaaah! Terminei! Eu terminei! Achei que não conseguiria, mas consegui! Tentei fazer algo bem sutil, mas creio que deixei mil indiretas ao longo do texto hehehehehe._

_Essa é minha segunda fic com a Haruka e a Michiru, mas acho que é a primeira em que acabam juntas. Eu queria fazer algo de dia dos namorados de Sailor Moon, mas não arranjava idéia alguma pro meu casal amado (Darien e Serena). Então me lembrei de uma idéia que eu tinha pra Michiru e Haruka, mas... Bem, eu gosto daquela idéia demias pra uma usá-la numa fic tão rápida assim hehehe. Então pensei: vou ter outra idéia delas e qualquer coisa seria diferente, já que nunca faço nada com elas. E como nunca leio fics, eu sei lá que se alguém já fez isso e sinceremente: eu queria fazê-lo, hehe._

_Eu tava doida pra dizer os nomes das pessoas que cantavam na loja de chocolates, mas achei que seria enfiar coisa demais e muitos achariam ser exibicionismo. Aos curiosos, foram três músicas:_

_Every Little Thing - Koibumi_  
_Lee Soo Young - Saigo no Wagamama_  
_Ai Otsuka - Daisuki Da yo_

_Aos que não entenderam a razão dessas músicas existirem foi para mostrar como pouco a pouco a Haruka foi entrando no clima Até que ela prestou atenção no que dizia a música: "Anata ga Koishikute, Zutto, Zutto, Daisuki Da Yo"_

_Bem, eu quero agradecer especialmente à pessoa a quem dedico a fic: Poseidon. Ele me incentivou quando pensei em não fazê-la e ainda me deu opiniões e informações. A pedido dele a Hotaru e a Setsuna tiveram suas participações. A Hotaru teria algo maior, mas acabou que não. Aos curiosos, o chocolate era pra Haruka. E uma dicional à Vane com o título ^^_

_Mandem comentários e achem mais fics no meu site Olho Azul e até mais!_


End file.
